Crux Dogatie
'''Crux Dogatie '''is the primary antagonist of the Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. He is the leader of the Jupiter Empire. He is the pilot of EMA-010 Divinidad. Personality Crux rules the Jupiter Empire with an iron fist. As he strictly control everything in the Jupiter Empire, including population. He also had a deep hatred towards the Earth. Biography Crux Dogatie is one of the first colonists that is sent to Jupiter to develop. However, the Earth Federation didn't offer any helps to him despite Jupiter being a harsh environment. As a result, Crux has to develop the Jupiter Empire all by himself, which takes seventy years. Which made him hate the Earth Federation. His hatred only got worse when the Earth Federation proposed a political marriage to him when he is over 80 years old in order to control Jupiter. In order to success his revenge of Earth, he presents himself and the Jupiter Empire as peaceful in order to gain the trust of Earth Federation. In reality, he spread the idea of destroying Earth Federation and taking over Earth to his people. However, this is too a lie, as what Dogatie wanted is to destroy all life form on Earth, which is something only known by high-ranking members. Dogatie made his first appearance when Kincade and Tobia raid a Jupiter Empire base and acquired the information of Dogatie's hideout, which is a headquarter on Io, one of the moons of Jupiter. Despite the effort of Jupiter Empire's heavy defence, Kincade and Tobia still managed to raid the headquarter, however, the 'Dogatie' is nothing but a decoy, which awakened the nine bio-brains of Dogatie. The Bio Dogatie than revealed that the main force of Jupiter Empire is already heading to Earth just before activating the headquarter's self-destruction system even though there are a lot of Jupiter Empire soldiers in it. Luckily, the self-destruction system was stopped by Dogatie's daughter, Bernadette Briett. Tobia and Bernadette is soon kidnapped by Jupiter Empire and is brought to a Jupitris-class ship, where Dogatie is located. She ask her father to stop the invasion of Earth. However, Dogatie told her his ture plan and he never loved her and only use her to calm down the people. Much to Bernadette's horror. Dogatie also shows his nine bio-brains units to them, which is all identical. Tobia is soon able to escape, but Bernadette is forced to stay. Dogatie and his forces than arrives Earth and manipulated the Earth Federation to believe that Crossbone Vanguard is the invader, he even forced his daughter to be the pilot of Elegolea, which is in reality piloted by Dogatie's bio-brain without caring about the possibility that she might end up getting killed and even said that if she died, the morales will be boosted. In the end, the real Dogatie and his bio-brains piloted the EMA-010 Divinidad to face Kincade and Tobia, they are all no match of them and is all destroyed of good. In the end, the real Dogatie and Tobia dropped to earth, and after a tough battle, Tobia lost all of his weapons, and when Dogatie is ready to kill him with the mega particle cannon, Tobia crashed the Crossbone Gundam X-3 into the cannon with I-field being turned on at the highest output, Tobia ejected, and the Divinidad heavily damaged itself as the Gundam reflected the beam back to it. At his final moment, Dogatie sees the illusion of the Earth burning, which, in reality, is the burning cockpit of Divinidad. Tobia is than rescued by Kincade, who used the screw whip of the Crossbone Gundam Kai to pierce the remain of Divinidad's cockpit, killing Dogatie once and for all. With Dogatie's demise, peace is finally achieved temporarily. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Elderly Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Related to Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant